Sorrow
by Autumn2day
Summary: (Sorrow Story 1) - Luhan si anak yang berhasil kabur dari tempat protistusi dan Sehun si ketua gengster yang idiot. Hunhan/YAOI/BOYSLOVE/BL/RNR/Terima masukan apapun dengan kata - kata yang sopan nan santun.


Melelahkan. Satu kata itu sangat tepat mendeskripsikan bagaimana kondisi seorang pemuda manis berusia 24 tahun saat ini. Namanya adalah Xiao Luhan atau biasa di panggil Luhan, berasal dari dataran luas negeri tirai bambu dan mencoba peruntungan pindah dan menetap di Korea Selatan. Luhan bukan berasal dari keluarga berada ataupun kaya Raya jadi ia selalu berjuang sendirian sejak kecil, sejak orang tuanya yang kejam itu menaruhnya di depan pintu sebuah panti asuhan. Hidup sebagai Luhan tidaklah mudah, mungkin sampai saat ini ia masih saja tidak bisa menikmati kehidupan mewah di dunia.

Namun jangan berpikir jika Luhan selalu saja menemui hal – hal yang menyulitkannya, pada kenyataannya ia menemukan sosok yang selama ini ia cari dan ia inginkan ekstensinya. Dia seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, memiliki kulit putih pucat, bermata elang yang sangat tajam dan juga sangat tampan. Well, Luhan mengaku jika orientasi seksualnya telah berubah ketika pria ini menunjukan seribu satu pesonanya. Awalnya Luhan tidak begitu tertarik dengannya namun pria itu seolah tanpa menyerah untuk melakukan apapun agar menarik perhatian Luhan.

Bernama lengkap Oh Sehun, pria yang pertama kali melihat seorang Luhan jatuh hati sampai ia benar – benar tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain Luhannya. Sehun jatuh hati melihat paras Luhan yang berbeda dari orang – orang yang ia lihat di muka bumi ini. Luhan sangat menawan meskipun seorang pria, dengan perawakan yang mungil dan begitu menggemaskan di mata Sehun. Singkat cerita akhirnya mereka menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dan ini sudah hampir 3 tahun mereka menjalaninya.

Luhan pun sangat mencintai Sehun karena pria itu tidak seperti ia bayangkan ketika menjalani hubungan dengan sesama pria. Sehun berbeda, ia benar - benar tulus mencinta Luhan bahkan tidak mementingkan nafsu birahinya yang selalu memuncak dikala dekat dengan Luhan. Hanya dengan sebuah kecupan dan pelukan saja itu sudah cukup.

Ngomong – ngomong tentang Sehun, Luhan jadi merindukannya. Saat ini Sehunnya tidak ada lagi di sisinya, sudah kurang lebih setahun ia tinggal oleh sang kekasih membuat Luhan kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Ia sudah kehilangan kembali semangat hidupnya tapi untungnya akal sehatnya masih bekerja dengan baik – meskipun ia sempat mengalami depresi.

Senyum Indah kesukaan Sehun tak lagi pernah ia munculkan di wajahnya, ia jadi lebih banyak diam dan itu membuat bosnya berulang kali menegurnya mengatakan jika ia harus tersenyum kepada customernya dan tentu saja Luhan menurutinya meskipun yang terlihat hanyalah senyum palsu.

Shiftnya telah usai, ia hanya bekerja di sebuah mini market sampai jam 7 malam. Ia segera melepas rompi kerjanya ketika melihat seseorang datang menghampirinya untuk mengganti posisinya.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja, Luhan? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Dia – Kim Minseok, seorang teman kerjanya memperhatikan Luhan dengan nada cemas. Minseok ini sudah Luhan anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri, ia bersyukur bertemu dengan minseok di hidupnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa – apa, hyung. Ku pikir akhir – akhir ini aku hanya butuh sebuah istirahat saja ."

"Ya, itu terlihat sekali di wajahmu. Akan ku beri tahu Junmyeon hyung untuk memberimu jatah libur ekstra."

"Terima Kasih, Hyung." Luhan tersenyum kepada Minseok lalu ia sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk menghormati Minseok. "Aku pamit pulang." Ujar Luhan setelahnya.

"Hati – hati Luhan." Balas Minseok yang hanya beri acungan jempol dari Luhan sebelum akhirnya melangkah lebih jauh untuk meninggalkan tempat kerjanya.

Dari tempat kerja menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ini hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit dengan berjalan kaki, cukup jauh memang tapi Luhan harus memikirkan kondisi ekonominya jika ia menggunakan busway.

Hari semakin gelap beberapa saat kemudian pula muncul suara gemuruh yang berasal dari langit. Luhan menghentikan sejenak langkahnya untuk menatap ke arah langit, beberapa orang di sekitarnya mulai mempercepat langkahnya guna menghindari air hujan yang sebentar lagi akan turun.

Perlahan, Luhan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di rumahnya. Rintikan tetesan air hujan sedikit demi sedikit mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Hujan sudah mulai turun dan saat hujan itu tiba, kenangan tentang Sehun pun kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya. Ia kembali mengingat pertemuan pertama kalinya dengan Sehun.

Luhan sudah tiba di rumahnya, ia sedikit mengusapkan wajahnya yang terkena air hujan dan langsung merogoh kantung celananya untuk mencari kunci rumahnya. Setelah ketemu, ia dengan perlahan membuka pintu kayu itu dan segera memasukinya.

"Oh, kau baru pulang?"

Luhan tak mampu berpikir jernih. Suara berat yang ia rindukan dan tubuh tegap yang selalu ia tangisi setiap malam ada berada di sini. Di dalam rumahnya. Saat ini.

"Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **Autumn2day**

 **Sorrow (Story 1)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **YAOI/BL**

 **The Party - Takatsugu Muramatsu**

 **.**

 **.**

Masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya adalah keinginan Luhan sejak ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan saat di dalam rumah ia mendapatkan kejutan paling Indah di hidupnya, apalagi jika bukan karena Oh Sehun tiba – tiba saja ada di dalam rumahnya. Dan keterkejutan Luhan tidak berhenti disini, ketika ia memasuki ruang tamunya - yang memang sangat kecil – di atas meja berbagai macam hidangan lezat tersaji disana membuat mulut Luhan ternganga.

"Lihatlah, bagaimana hasil karya Oh Sehun! Ini semua aku yang memasakkan spesial untukmu." Suara berat yang menyombongkan dirinya sendiri itu membuat Luhan mendongak melihat sang pemilik suara yang sedang menatapnya juga. Luhan mendengus kecil.

Kemudian Luhan duduk di depan meja, begitu pula Sehun yang duduk di sebrang Luhan. Dengan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya Luhan melihat satu persatu masakan yang tersaji disini. Rata – rata adalah makanan kesukaannya dan juga kesukaan Sehun.

Luhan kembali melirik lagi ke arah Sehun yang masih santai menatapnya. "Kau tidak mungkin memasak ini semua, Oh Sehun."

"Kau tidak percaya kepadaku, Lu? Kejam sekali." Dengan sengaja Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun sedang merajuk namun membuat Luhan mendengus dengan geli, Bagaimana mungkin seorang Oh Sehun yang memiliki wajah datar selalu itu bisa mengekpresikan perasaan merajuknya. Well, ini jarang terjadi kecuali di hadapan Luhan saja.

"Hentikan, Sehun. Itu sangat menggelikan, sayang."

Luhan mengambil sumpit di atas meja kemudian mulai mencicipi makanannya yang memang Luhan sangat lapar saat ini. "Jadi katakan kau membelinya dimana? Apa dikedai Kyungsoo? Karena aku sangat tidak asing dengan rasa masakannya."

"Oh baiklah sayang. Kau menang. Lagi pula aku kan memang tidak bisa memasak, haha."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Ahahaha, baiklah – baiklah. Kau harus memakan makanan semuanya, sayang."

Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang tertawa yang meninggalkan garis matanya. Apakah Sehun tahu jika Luhan sangat merindukan tawa khas milik Sehun? Tapi Luhan yakin pasti Sehunlah yang lebih merindukan dirinya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Luhan merindukan semua makanan ini karena setelah Sehun pergi meninggalkannya, Luhan lebih suka menghabiskan sebungkus mie instant. Luhan bisa saja pergi ke tempat Kyungsoo untuk meminta atau membeli makanan namun ia tahan karena tempat Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu tempat yang penuh kenangan manis bersama Sehun.

"Sehun?"

Luhan menghentikan acara makannya, meskipun memanggil Sehun tapi kepalanya tetap menunduk. "Hm?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan lembut. Ia tahu jika pasti saat ini kekasih mungilnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat sulit di tebak.

"Tidak jadi." Luhan menggeleng pelan kemudian melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat.

Pria berambut hitam itu meraih jemari kekasihnya yang sedang menganggur membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak kemudian mengangkat wajahnya melihat Sehun yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Jangan memikirkan apapun. Aku disini."

.

.

.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang saat kini berada di benak Luhan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya, begitu pun dengan Sehun yang sampai saat ini masih tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kepalanya menunduk menatap sebuah tangan yang saat ini sedang memeluk perutnya dengan erat, bahkan punggungnya dapat merasakan betapa bidangnya dada Sehun. Awalnya Luhan tidak ingin tidur memunggungi Sehun seperti ini, apalagi sudah lama sekali mereka tidak tidur bersama namun karena Luhan merasa Sehun aneh kali ini maka ia belum sanggup untuk melihatnya.

Deru napas halus terus menerus menerpa belakang lehernya. Luhan sangat yakin jika Sehun sudah sangat terlelap maka dari itu Luhan tidak berani untuk membangunkannya dan menanyai sesuatu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tiba – tiba saja bulu kuduk Luhan mengerang karena ia sangat terkejut mendengar suara berat itu tepat dibelakangnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian membalikkan tubuh Luhan untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Sesuai prediksinya Luhan pasti kebingungan saat ini.

Dengan sangat lembut, Sehun menarik bibir bawah Luhan agar tidak di gigitnya lagi. Salah satu kebiasaan Luhan ketika ia sedang merasakan resah, bingung dan gelisah. "Jangan melukai bibirmu lagi, sayang." Gumamnya seraya mengelus bibir bawah Luhan yang agak memerah.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Sehun,"

Dengan perlahan aliran air itu muncul dari kedua bola mata Indah Luhan. Pria di hadapan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lirih sambil menghapus air yang mengalir di pipi kekasihnya.

Rasanya Sehun juga ingin menangis karena merindukannya. Tangisan Luhan semakin lama semakin terdengar memilukan. Sehun sibuk dengan menghapus air mata Luhan dan menggumamkan kata – kata yang menenangkan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Karena aku sangat merindukanmu. Memangnya Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Dengan sedikit kesal Luhan memukul bidang dada Sehun karena menganggap pertanyaannya bukanlah sesuatu yang serius.

"Berhentilah dan jawab pertanyaanku, Oh Sehun."

"Kau ingin aku menjawabnya dengan apa lagi, Luhan? Aku mengatakannya dengan sangat jujur."

Sehun mengatakannya dengan sangat tenang membuat Luhan yang mendengarnya pun semakin geram kemudian bergerak menarik bagian kerah piyamanya. Jarak antar wajah mereka pun hanya beberapa centi meter, dengan jarak sedekat ini Sehun dapat melihat wajah frustasi kekasihnya.

"Katakan Sehun, katakan apa yang dapat membuatmu keluar dari penjara dan datang kesini!"

Bukannya menjawab Sehun memajukan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir Luhan yang selama ini ia sangat rindukan, mengecap dan melumatnya seolah besok ia tidak bisa merasakan lagi. Bahkan airmata sialan Sehun yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan siapapun itu malah terjatuh mengalir melewati pipinya.

Luhan yang juga merasakan kerinduan yang sama pun hanya bisa ikut menikmati perlakuan Sehun yang hampir setahun ini tidak ia rasakan. Bagaimana manisnya perlakuan Sehun saat menciumnya, Luhan sangat menyukainya.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dalam penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Besok pagi Chanyeol akan menjemputku kembali."

Tangisan memilukan Luhan kembali pecah. Ia meraih kepala Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku – aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi Sehun! Tetaplah disini, tetaplah bersamaku!" Pekik Luhan dengan sangat memilukan, seperti tidak ingin membiarkan seseorang mengambil Sehunnya pergi lagi.

Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan dan dengan cepat meraih wajahnya yang memerah karena sudah terlalu banyak menangis.

"Masa tahananku tinggal enam belas Bulan lagi, apa kau mau menungguku?" Pinta Sehun, Luhan mendengus kemudian tertawa seperti orang gila sambil menghapus kasar aliran airmatanya.

"Tentu! Tentu saja aku akan selalu menunggumu! Menunggu gengster idiot ini! Kau harus mengganti rasa kesepianku ini dengan seumur hidupmu! Kau – kau harus tetap sehat, Sehun."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan."

"Aku sangat membencimu, gengster idiot!"

Meskipun itu terdengar seperti makian tapi sebenarnya Luhan sangat mencintai Sehunnya, ia menjadi satu – satunya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Si gengster idiot, itulah sebutan Luhan untuk Sehun yang memang benar – benar idiot. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemimpin gengster masuk penjara hanya karena sebuah kecemburuan melakukan tindak penganiayaan hingga membuatnya mendekam di penjara padahal ia pernah membunuh seseorang juga tanpa diketahui kepolisian ataupun memperjual belikan narkoba. Dan karena hal itu pun membuat Luhan tak hentinya menyebutnya idiot, padahal sang korban adalah teman kerjanya yang ingin membantunya.

Dan dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncang Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat.

"Kau tahu, selama aku di penjara aku memikirkan satu hal yang membuatku merasa bahagia meskipun nyatanya aku sedang berada di penjara."

"Apa itu?"

"Menikahimu. Aku ingin menikahimu, memiliki seorang anak dan kita akan tua bersama. Dan ketika kita sudah menikah kelak, aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang baik. Mungkin aku akan membubarkan kelompokku juga."

"Ide yang Bagus. Maka dari itu cepatlah keluar dari penjara dan segeralah kita menikah."

"Hm, lalu kau ingin mengadopsi anak perempuan atau laki – laki?"

"Terserah, aku suka semua anak – anak."

"Perempuan sepertinya menarik, tapi jika laki – laki ia akan menjadi penerusku yang kuat."

"Sehun – hentikan niatmu untuk kembali menjadi gengster. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Ah, baiklah – baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita bicarakan lagi? Aku tidak ingin tertidur malam ini. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara mu lebih lama, kau tahu bukan jika aku tidak akan mengunjungimu di penjara?"

"Hm, ya. Aku tahu. Terakhir kali kau ke penjara kau mengamuk meminta para polisi untuk membebaskan ku. Tak apa, aku mengerti."

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut. Ia sangat bahagia meskipun ia mendapatkan sebuah keistimewaan dari pihak polisi karena perlakuan baiknya selama di penjara dan meskipun itu hanya satu hari – bahkan kurang dari satu hari tapi Sehun tetap bersyukur apalagi kepada polisi yang bernama Chanyeol itu. Berkat dia, ia bisa berada disini sekarang, kembali bertemu dengan Luhannya.

 _Tunggu aku, Luhan. Setelah masalah ini selesai, aku akan menikahimu. Aku Oh Sehun bersumpah akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun bahkan hingga aku tidak dapat kembali bernapas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rintikan air yang jatuh dari langit saat petang tiba tidak berhenti sejak dari siang tadi membuat tubuh mungil dengan balutan kaus yang tipis dengan tubuh yang kotor itu menggigil kedinginan. Ia meringkuk di sela – sela sebuah bangunan toko.

Tidak ada uang apalagi makanan. Sudah bertahan hanya dengan air saja hampir selama dua hari ini, tak punya tempat tinggal tidur hanya beralaskan bumi dengan beratap langit.

Ia tidak menghitung sudah berapa kali air matanya keluar mengalir. Ini di negeri orang lain dan ia hanya sendirian disini, setelah ia berhasil melarikan diri dari sebuah tempat protistusi.

Dia sangat kelaparan, rasanya ingin mati saja karena tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup lagi.

Memikirkan akhir hidupnya, ia tanpa menyadari sebuah sepasang kaki kini berada di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan kepala mungilnya mendongkak melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kau mau ini? Hari ini hasil rampokanku banyak dan sangat kebetulan aku melihatmu disini."

Orang itu mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan yang ia yakini adalah sebuah makanan. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan jika ini benar nyatanya.

Orang itu menurunkan tubuhnya untuk ikut berjongkok. "Siapa namamu?"

"A-aku Luhan."

Sebuah senyum tipis terpantri di wajah tampan orang itu, "Nama kita hampir sama. Aku Sehun. Mau ikut bersama ku?"

"Kemana?"

"Duniaku. Kau sangat manis dan aku menyukaimu, Mari hidup bersamaku, Luhan."

.

.

.

 **The End**


End file.
